LAS ESTRELLAS
by Micari Arim
Summary: Son raros esos momentos donde puedes detenerte y observarlas, cada que ocurre te dejas llevar por la nostalgia y esta vez no sería la excepción, sumérgete en el mar de emociones que te provoca mirar las estrellas.


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece y esta hermosa obra pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei yo solo me divierto y no busco lucrar con ello.

 **Sumary:** Son raros esos momentos donde puedes detenerte y observarlas, cada que ocurre te dejas llevar por la nostalgia y esta vez no sería la excepción, sumérgete en el mar de emociones que te provoca mirar las estrellas.

* * *

LAS ESTRELLAS

REN TAO

De cuando en cuando uno podía perder su mirada en el cielo. Cuando la casualidad se combinaba con la buena suerte se me permitía admirar un espectáculo digno, detectando los signos propicios, mi rutina se alteraba para pasar por aquel cementerio.

El viento frió del otoño me recibía ni siquiera con mi gabardina podía huir de el, intenté buscar más calor apretando hacia a mi esa vieja gabardina pero era más un gesto desesperado que una acción que sirviera de algo, el rugir del viento parecía más una risa que se mofaba de mis actos, pero no me dejaría avasallar.

Me detuve al estar enfrente de aquella reja gris, los escalones construidos en forma desordenada me retaban quizá fuera cansado, pero sabía que mi recompensa estaba cerca y valdría la pena además por el esfuerzo entraría en calor y eso era otro estimulo poderoso.

Mientras subía por aquellos escalones del demonio, un pequeño preámbulo me recibía, pequeñas luces en el firmamento iban apareciendo y lo recordé de repente, como un relámpago. "Las estrellas te guiarán en tu camino" susurró en ese tejado, en aquel lugar apartado del mundo. Hace ya tanto tiempo.

No por nada Yoh venía a este sitio, en los cementerios las estrellas lograban verse de manera espectacular, el silencio y la vista era un regalo para los difuntos.

A veces veía al menor de los Asakura cuando mis tiempos lo permitían, me había mudado a Tokio por cuestiones del destino que siempre juega con nosotros; los viejos conocidos volvían a mi vida y otros nombres iban siendo arrastrados por el paso del tiempo, aunque no de mi memoria.

Tu nombre, seguía ahí tallado, eres de esas personas difíciles de olvidar.

En esos instantes donde mi debilidad aparecía, como este momento, ahí estaba tu figura, torpe pero llena de fuerza. De nuevo llega a mi el momento donde desvalido, lleno de dudas e inseguridad por un sentimiento que no supe reconocer en aquel entonces lo solté como si fuera en ello un pedazo de mi alma.

"¿De que forma me puedo volver mas fuerte?" preguntaste y con una sinceridad que no es propia de mi conteste, sé que te sorprendiste, pronunciaste mi nombre aprendería después que tu respuesta no sería sencilla de hablar y tampoco de escuchar.

Cada que veía las estrellas te recordaba ¿Cómo uní a los astros celestes con tu recuerdo? La respuesta es fácil de responder, pero difícil de reconocer incluso para mis adentros. Como estoy solo con mis pensamientos y un tanto sensible puedo admitir que me grabe la emoción de tu rostro cada que subías y admirabas el cielo, es un gusto compartido el único momento donde reinaba la paz entre tu y yo.

Atesoraba aquellos momentos los guardaba en un lugar profundo donde nadie pudiera tocarlos, y cada que la ciudad de Tokio me lo permitía, mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por las viejas memorias a un lugar donde pudiera recordarte sin que nadie lo supiera, un placer secreto.

Si, me encariñe contigo éramos tan parecidos que eso explicaría nuestras peleas si había un afecto más allá de la amistad prefiero que lo decida el mismo firmamento que es mi observador mas fiel.

Me pregunto si alguna vez logras ver las estrellas de Hokkaido y pensar tan siquiera un poco en mí. A veces sin querer tu nombre sale de mis labios como un rezo, anhelando, no un toque, no un beso, solo un pensamiento que lleve mi nombre. Algún día en algún instante quizás las estrellas nos vuelvan a reunir.

Horo Horo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Se que me desaparecido un tiempo y también que he dejado cierta historia en el abandono (DEMON DAYS),aprovecho esto para disculparme y que se pasen por ahí y la lean que le den un poco de amor en forma de review y es que he estado trabajando en los capítulos sin embargo quería aprovechar este mes para dejar un escrito un tanto melancólico pero que tenia atascado en mi cerebro desde hace tanto tiempo, no saben cuantos años tenia en mi cabeza escribir algo para una amiga siempre le prometí un fic de regalo y desde el 2013 que se lo prometí he estado garabateando mis hojas esperando que algún escrito me convenciera, esto surgió gracias a la mágica combinación de café y una canción llamada, Simple song de Sumi Jo, no es crucial para la lectura pero es una buena canción y un tanto la inspiración

Pero volvamos a la historia, he visto los retos del mes de octubre y a mi manera quería dejar algo, esto fue una alineación de los planetas, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta porque era un escrito que tenia en mente desde hace años ademas lo hice pensando en mi mejor amiga así que por decirlo de alguna manera, esta lleno de amor, como ya lo había dicho, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios entre mas largos mejor.

Asi que si lo leen muchas gracias de verdad.


End file.
